This disclosure relates to modeling of nonlinear systems, such as nonlinear Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output systems.
Nonlinear system are systems that do not satisfy the superposition principle, i.e., variables that are to be determined cannot be written as a linear sum of independent components. As a result, traditional linear modeling approaches are often insufficient to express the relationships between system components and variables. Examples of nonlinear systems include the weather, fluid dynamics, nonlinear optical systems, and a variety of other systems.